After The High Line
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A collection of drabbles prompted via Tumblr which loosely connect with the events in 'The High Line'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **After The High Line  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 332  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of drabbles prompted via Tumblr which loosely connect with the events in '_The High Line_'.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yiota<strong> (**everentwined**) on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: (Blaine) - Thank you Sebastian. (Seb) - Always Blaine._

* * *

><p>Blaine stifles a small smile as he strokes his index finger against the hard edge of his phone, doubtful that the warm fuzziness in his stomach was something he should be feeling. He had been fractured, disintegrated, left to sink into oceans of endless despair, and then…<p>

And then Sebastian had appeared before him, like a vision, like a mirage.

And he'd accepted the offer to call Sebastian, to open himself up to someone that was solely _his_ friend, to share parts of his relationship he'd never dared share with anyone else because everyone else liked or adored Kurt and no one - _no one_ - wanted to listen to the ugly parts of their relationship because "all relationships have ups and downs" and "having a fight will just make you communicate and grow stronger".

Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, his thumb moves over the screen as he constructs another message: _Why have you always been there for me?_

The bubble of Sebastian's message lingers on his screen for what feels like a decade. He definitely feels his tiredness increasing as he waits for the reply, his eyelids drooping before he reminds himself that he _has_ to know why Sebastian has always been willing to support him.

The message that eventually comes through isn't what he expects, but one that will probably keep him awake for the rest of the night and might just haunt his daily thoughts until he can see Sebastian and demand a more direct answer, one that hasn't had half an hour of editing go into it, one that isn't so vague that he's entirely unsatisfied-

_Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right? We'd do anything to protect our own._

Blaine wishes he understood why Sebastian was so blatant about some things and so coy about others. Sebastian was forever going to be a series of puzzle pieces he wasn't entirely convinced he'd be able to solve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **After The High Line  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 473  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of drabbles prompted via Tumblr which loosely connect with the events in '_The High Line_'.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None for this drabble.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anonymous<strong> on Tumblr prompted a fic with the first sentence of: Kurt holds his breath and without warning, his mind screams, "Please don't say Sebastian Smythe."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Blaine notices the odd way that Kurt's face crinkles and he glances to the floor and bites his lip. He wonders if he should lie. He wonders if he's put his foot in his mouth and choked on his toes. He wishes he could back-pedal. Why did he think that saying Kurt knew the guy was a good idea? He thought it would soften the blow, make it easier for Kurt to accept that he hadn't hooked up with a stranger like Eli again but now he's not so sure…<p>

"Blaine," Kurt says, exasperation colouring his tone as his fingers grip the edge of the table, and Blaine realises that he'd completely zoned out in his concern about how his ex-boyfriend was going to take the news.

"Look, we…we just got talking, you know? I went to The High Line to forget for a while and clear my head and he was there and we-"

"Who is it?" Kurt demands, his knuckles turning white against the table.

"I-" Blaine swallows against the lump in his throat. "S-Sebastian," he stammers, looking at Kurt in time to see his ex's face crumple, the light in his eyes extinguished abruptly. "Kurt, I-"

Kurt stands and holds up his hand. Blaine can see the way his fingers are shaking and as much as he longs to reach for it, to hold Kurt close and take away the pain he's feeling, he can still remember the feeling of his heart shattering in his lap when Kurt ended the engagement.

"I guess I always knew he'd get you eventually," Kurt says, his lips wobbling, his eyes averted. Blaine can clearly see the shine of tears. "I hope he makes you happy."

And Blaine wants to tell Kurt all the things he and Sebastian have done, the way Sebastian warms his stomach with a flirtatious grin or the way he laughs at one of Sebastian's never-ending innuendoes. He wants to tell Kurt about the way he can fold himself into Sebastian's arms and feel safe, or the way Sebastian's lips still move against his tentatively - as if Sebastian doesn't quite believe that what's happened is real.

But he doesn't say any of it. He doesn't get the chance. He watches a lone tear streak down Kurt's cheek before his ex turns and walks out of the bar. His heart aches, knowing how much Kurt is hurting, knowing that Kurt has never - and will never - accept Sebastian, but he'd also said he'd never forgive Kurt and though his heart aches, it's still raw, still ragged around the edges, still splintered and held together loosely with the affection Sebastian offers him without challenge or consequence, and he knows he still hasn't forgiven Kurt yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


End file.
